


【维勇】夜深忽梦少年事（《吉原一事》番外）

by xyuukox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyuukox/pseuds/xyuukox





	【维勇】夜深忽梦少年事（《吉原一事》番外）

又来了，他的同事或者是客人。

身着繁琐和服的少年，半倚在墙边，听着隔壁传来的声音，夹杂着颤音的流畅语言是爱人的母语，他们正用它谈论着自己完全不懂的事情

——那些神奇的机械、枪炮和坐落在南方的贫弱国家。

维克托曾经尝试教自己学俄语，但是华丽的卷舌音和颤音截断了前进的路，一两次失败后也就作罢了。

毕竟维克托日语说的足够熟练。  
毕竟自己没必要和他以外的人接触。

不是没见过他的客人同事，最初维克托会陪在自己身边，可那些连外套都来不及脱下的人经常先上上下下打量过自己一番，然后再意味深长地和维克托说些什么，这期间还不忘再瞧瞧自己，脸上的笑让人很不舒服。

还有些女人，分明语气绵软温婉可人，却总喜欢在维克托不注意的时候用眼角看自己。

虽然听不懂他们的话，但是人的表情和语气是不会骗人的，全世界通用。

维克托也察觉了，仅仅陪了一两次后，他就再也不让别人接触自己了。

看着庭院落叶的树，才发觉走出吉原已经是四年前的事。

四年前他走不出吉原，四年后他走不出这间维克托精心打造的日式风格的房间。

————————————————————  
“勇利。”  
手臂环住了呆滞的青年，一路向上，又揉搓起他柔软的黑色短发。

“维克托……”  
调整成更舒服的姿势窝在男人怀里，想把他作怪的手拿下来却反被捉住，以极亲昵的姿势定格住。

然后闻到他衣服上的香水气味。

“又该拿去洗了。”  
听见自己这样说，维克托也低下头闻了闻衣袖，露出十分苦恼的表情，似乎是很认真地说：

“干脆立下此房内不欢迎喷香水的女士的规矩好了。”

“别胡闹了。”  
就着他低头的姿势，送上自己的唇，两人由亲昵变为纠缠，看见日式拉门透出的人影，大宅的女仆很干练地吩咐厨师

——今晚的宵夜不必准备了。

——————————————————  
在与维克托缠绵的过程中脑子总是昏昏沉沉的，一切都随着他，由他掌控，包括自己什么时候可以射精。

不反感。  
或者说其实很喜欢，尤其喜欢看见他被夹在自己身体里时的样子，呼吸会变得粗重，眼角耳根都会泛红，湛蓝色的瞳孔愈发幽深危险，像盯住了猎物的豹子，性感而迷人。  
后穴绞得越紧，身上被留下的痕迹就越多，可无论再怎么疯狂地做爱都不会伤了自己，一下咬疼了乳尖还要再亲吻上去作为安慰。  
就像现在这样，大股粘稠滚烫的液体冲进肠道，好像小腹都要被填满，男人的性器还埋在里面。自己因高潮过后而小幅度抽搐着的身子被紧紧圈起来，相连的身姿被维克托拽过来的被子盖住，他一如既往地，不管发泄后有多劳累都要吻自己一下才肯入睡。

已经足够幸福了。

看着他沉睡的容颜，勇利这样告诉自己。

不要再想别的事情了。

——————————————————  
可人欺骗不了自己。

勇利无法融入维克托的生活。

他会在听见隔壁嘈杂声音的时候想“十年后，我还拥有这个房间么？”

他不怀疑维克托对自己的爱，即使仅从每年漂洋过海而来的日式家具、和服还有大米的订单来看，那个男人短期内也没有变心的打算。

可那又如何呢？

缠绵过的夜晚，在短暂的梦里，他记起曾经住在自家隔壁的漂亮姐姐，贤惠聪颖，是一整条街的小伙子的梦中情人。

她被大户人家的公子看中，郑重其事地承诺要明媒正娶。

实在是所有女人都羡慕的美事。

她却和她的家人拒绝了。

问及原因，姐姐才停下切菜的手，低低地说：

“大户人家，以后总要见到更好的人，他琴棋书画样样精通，我只会杀鱼择菜，算什么呢？”

一语成谶，后来听说，在他家最受宠的一直都是文雅多才的小妾。

——————————————————  
维克托鲜少做梦，而冰冷寂寞的童年更是从未出现的部分。

可不知是不是怀中爱人太过温暖的原因，他今晚竟然梦见了威严的父亲和从来不笑端庄优雅的母亲。

老一辈的仆人不会提他的父母，别人也不问，维克托自己更不会讲。

因为不光彩。

作为对于整个国家而言都举足轻重的贵族世家，家主把联姻而来的美丽妻子和儿子放在一边，和一个做衣服的女工厮混不清。

实在是有伤脸面。

而更让人难以启齿，维克托至今都没有跟任何人吐露过的是

——即使知道了那位女工是破坏了自己家庭的人，却依旧不讨厌她，甚至有一点点，一点点愿意亲近她。

她当然不及母亲美丽，还算苗条的身材和母亲相比显得那么臃肿，从不精心打理的棕色卷发乱糟糟地披在肩上，轻声说话还有那么几分女人味的嗓音也因为太过泼辣而变的沙哑。

但是她好像总能带着阳光进来，亮闪闪地使整个房间都明媚起来。给自己量尺寸的时候，总能闻见她身上青草野花的香气。

她被赶出大宅时，以胜利者的口吻对如象牙雕塑般精致的母亲说：

“我可是有生命的。”

——————————————————  
俄国的雪落得很早。

勇利醒来后看见一片白茫茫的庭院。

不久，身后的男人也醒了，因为大腿的动作使他还埋在青年体内的性器摩擦着后穴，引来对方惊呼：

“维克托！”

“勇利最近在担心什么？”

“……”  
“维克托……为什么会爱我。”

犹豫了几次，才把在嘴边的话吐了出来。

身后的人轻声笑了，用前额蹭了蹭自己的后颈，好像小动物在对自己撒娇。

“因为你太迷人了。”

“喂！”

“是真的，勇利是我见过最迷人的人。”  
为了安抚明显把回答错当敷衍的爱人，维克托只好加快了语气，继续解释。

“陌生的外国人点了你，明明胆怯却还努力直视我，引诱着我，那时候就觉得勇利很特别了。”  
“后来点你，我要给你钱，分明是生气了吧，觉得自己被人看低了。第二天把钱包好原封不动还给我的样子真是太可爱了。”

后来还是自己也看低了自己，客人送的发簪和服都照收不误了。

青年有些低落地想，继续听爱人讲着。

“你对于别人的善意真的出乎我的意料，长这么大没因为这个被人欺负过么？”

“我记得，有一次花魁道中，我和你在二楼看她走过去，对面的人会羡慕会嫉妒。只有你，真心地夸奖她很美。”  
“还记得你对我说了什么吗？”

男人握住自己手的力度又大了几分，他的胸膛已经和青年的背部紧紧贴合在一起，后穴内的性器又随之深入了些许。

艰难地忍住呻吟，答了句不记得。

“你说——”  
“‘她昂首挺胸的样子真美……’”

时光流转回那年的吉原，在樱花开始凋落的季节里，靠在窗边的少年眼睛里好像闪着光，盯着被簇拥的女人，对身旁的客人说：

“花魁道中，大概是一种呐喊吧……”  
“她向那些侮辱蔑视自己的人呐喊着，即使是在这样的地狱里，至少在这一瞬间我可以活得那么自信美丽，那么有尊严。”  
“在向他们宣告，我能顽强地活着。”

夜风灌进屋子里，带来了花瓣，它们纷飞在少年扬起的发间，大红色灯笼的光和皎洁的月光交织在一起都落在他身上，微微上翘的嘴角勾勒出的恬淡笑容让他显得那么圣洁。

那时候，维克托觉得在这个被人称为“男妓”的少年面前，自己的灵魂是那么的卑劣和肤浅。

“大概从那以后，我就爱上了你。”  
“以如此明媚的生命力努力活着，保持尊严和品格，还拥有对别人的善意的你。”  
“真的，太迷人了。”

那个得到他初夜的晚上，明明已经泣不成声却仍不愿示弱的少年；那个明明已经承受不住，却偏要勾住自己的脖子，在耳边用夹着断续呻吟的气音要求继续的少年；那个早上醒来明明害怕却说相信自己的少年。

真的太迷人了。

他带着生命应有的炽热融化了西伯利亚雪原上的冰冷。

已经无法想象了，失去他的寂寞日子。

“可是……我根本无法融入维克托的生活啊。”  
声音颤抖着，问出压在心中那么久的话。

“又说傻话了。”  
“因为勇利我才有了真正的生活啊。”  
“因为你我才会觉得生活美好。”

“你就是，我生活的一部分。”

青年还来不及感动，爱人的大腿已经缠了上来，两人已经没有任何缝隙。

维克托恶劣地向前顶了下腰，后穴的嫩肉像得到命令似的咬住男人的性器，不肯放松。

“维恰……”  
费力地扭过头来和对方接吻，真切感受着他在自己身体里的热度，幸福终于像初冬的暖阳一样包裹起了自己，绵长细腻。

————————————————————  
这样的感觉真好，身体还带着高潮的余韵，和爱人静静地躺在一起，能听见落雪的声音。

“维克托。”

“嗯？”

“能带我出去逛逛么？”

“当然了。”

【终】


End file.
